


Oz babies

by Allships1997



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Babies, M/M, Mpreg, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allships1997/pseuds/Allships1997
Summary: Toby got pregnant with Chris's baby but doesn't tell him, what will Chris do when he finds out





	Oz babies

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing please don't let the bad grammar and misspelled words stop you from enjoying the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby is pregnant with Chris's baby but doesn't know how to tell him

Pregnant how is that even possible I wounder to myself has a guard walks me back to em city 

So I guess that makes you the woman in your and Keller's relationship huh the guard says as we walk into em city 

Bite me I tell him as I walk to my empty pod, where the hell is Keller God what is he going to think I wonder to myself as I sit on Chris's bunk 

Hey Beecher you ok Keller asks me as he walks into our pod, bringing me out of my out of my thoughts even though I didn't hear the door to the pod open 

Um yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking I tell him as he sit down on the bunk with me 

Oh yeah what about Chris asks as he leans in closer to me, God he smells so good I think to myself 

God Toby sex is what got you in this kinda trouble in the frist place I think to myself while jumping up from Chris 

 

Chris we can I say as I start moving around the pod, ok what the hell is wrong with you Beecher 

What do you mean I ask, you are fucking freaking out over one kiss he tell me while getting up to stand in front of me 

There is nothing wrong with me I lie hoping that he won't see though my lie 

Fine than kiss me if nothing is wrong Chris says while he leans back in but once again I back away 

God damnit Toby what the hell is so wrong that you won't give me one fucking kiss Chris ask 

This it Toby you either tell Chris that you are carrying his children or you kiss him

I mean it's not like no one here has seen us kiss before so wha, I hurry and put my lips to his giving him a hard kiss just to shut him up 

I'll tell him that he is going to be a daddy just not right now I tell myself


End file.
